Forever Forgotten
by Galadas
Summary: Allan A Dale, so close to dead, keeps fighting for his place among the living. By now he's forgotten, they think him dead, but he won't stop the battle. A stranger gets awfully impressed by his goal. Spoilers alert! Adding my OC.
1. Fighting dead!

**I cried my eyes out yesterday when I saw Allan dying. Damn! I hate BBC for it.  
So, while crying I thought! what if Allan isn't dead, what if he survived, what if he tries to defeat dead himself, and if he goes on living. Only without the gang, without Robin.  
Allan lives! Allan will live!  
I will make sure of it, somehow. **

After staring amazed at the old sheriff he seemed to fall into oblivion, Allan could hear, smell and see everything, as his eyes, ears and nose are still working. The last he sees is a bag dumped over him and his vision disappears. He can feel, but not move, he can feel air flowing through his heart, but he can not breath. Everyone must assume he's dead, his heart beat was so slow.

He hears no crying from his friends, not after someone closes his eyes, and as he is lifted up his hearing fails him.

Hours pass, long it took before he could hear the fight between Nottingham and it's old sheriff was over, while his own battle has just began. He desperately tries to move, he doesn't want to die.

That thought brings him to the most painful thing about almost being dead.

The reason!

He had not brought dead upon himself, he had not betrayed the gang for his own freedom. And he had told them that, but they hadn't believed him, they hadn't trusted him. And as he had tried to prove himself once more by running to Robin to warn him for the new danger, he was stolen from his life.

If he would survive from this edge of life, which he wants so badly, he would never return to the gang, he would not return to see _his friends_ again!

For a long time he hadn't felt pain, maybe a few minutes, but after that it was gone. He knows that the arrows were taken out, and he prays that it was the good thing to do, now he fights. He knows that he cannot win a fight with dead, but he has to try. A long time seems to pass, before someone comes to him, picks him up by his arm. Then two arms go around his chest, under his arms, and he feels being lifted up, he hears nothing, smells nothing, sees nothing, but he feels something trying to save his life. Not long later he's put down again. A hand starts to open up his shirt, an other takes away the clothes that could be sold for something. Allan wants to scream, tell the two that he's still alive, but no word, not even the smallest of sounds comes out of him. Maybe he's already dead, maybe this is his ghost, maybe there's not even life after dead. All those thoughts that come up when you're almost dead. He does his best to move his hand, and when he finally succeeds he feels something burning upon his wounds, are they trying to save him?

Oh, he can only dream of being saved, he can only dream of coming back to life, of living again, living a good life! He's received a pardon, he can go anywhere he wants now. He can buy food, get a job, get a family, he doesn't have to worry about Robin and the gang anymore. He can life his own life, no worries. Without even noticing he smiles, and that is what makes his two saviors more determined to save his life.

Allan tries to get himself up from the ground, find his vision, his hearing back, nothing. He's not dead, he can not be, he's not living ether! He keeps on fighting, for himself, he should have thought about himself in the first place, not run off to help Robin.

Why the hell did he do that!?

More hours pass, Allan keeps on fighting, he can hardly feel anything anymore, his legs, his arms, his fingers. But he must survive, he will survive. He can not give into dead anytime soon, he's supposed to life and get children, and die of old age.

He misses his friends, he misses Much, Kate, John, and all those others that didn't believe him, who didn't trusted him when he told them that he would never betray them. How could he miss them, what kind of friends had they been. Kate had not been there when it happened, when he was bound to the camp, said to stay there until they would come back, until they would decide what to do with him. Then he escaped, why? He could have persuaded them with the truth, although it might not have been enough, but why did he have to run away, go after them. "Save Robin!"  
He has no idea that he spoke out loud, but why should he care now, he didn't know what had happened with Nottingham and the army, for all he knows, he could be the last survivor.

Pain consumed him, him and his wounds. His head hurts, his eyes are struck with tears, tears of sorrow, of unknowing. Although hating his gang now, for what they have done, he misses them a lot.  
He wants to go back, to stand up and walk back, to lift himself to the highest tree and scream out his frustration. To let Robin know how much he has done for him, how he tried to save him! How it almost cost him his life. But first, he had to stand up.

He had to survive!


	2. Alone again

**Allan will survive. Besides the fact I'm still busy on my Allan/Kate fan fic, I decided it didn't matter throwing an Allan fan fic in too. !  
Who cares! I want Allan back 3 **

_After days of battling against dying, taking in all kind of medicine -that didn't seem to work-, and having to live with hardly any food. Allan felt more weaken, but his strong will was paid off, he received his vision back, along with his smell and hearing. His limbs were still off the job, but with his condition improving it wouldn't take very long before he could use them too. The two people that were helping him was a woman and a man. He recognized them from somewhere, but couldn't remember._

Allan opens his eyes again, having to adjust to the sunlight in his eyes. He can only guess the time that he had been sleeping past days. The woman is in the little camp, she makes soup, he can smell it. He's hungry, not remembering the last time he had a good meal. And besides, fighting dead has made him weak.

The man walks in, holding up a piece of meat.

"He needs to eat, Luke!" The woman mutters.

"Then give him some!" Luke answers a bit angry, which Allan can not understand, something must have happened when he wasn't able to see or hear.

The woman stands up, walks over to Allan and stares right in his eyes. "Stay awake, dear." She says sweetly. She starts to feed him, opening his mouth to allow him to eat.

Allan can see an other man behind Luke, they talk to each other.

"He has a fever my friend." The other man says, a doctor by the looks of it. "I'm afraid that he won't survive if he stays here."

"Where should we go then?" Luke demands.

"Save, France would be the best. Your boy is an outlaw, if anyone gets the grip of him here... France should be best for his health."

Luke nods.

Allan starts thinking, _your boy_, what does that mean. Then he remembers, his parents. "Mom." He says, softly, it hurts while he says it, like he's pushing his boundaries.

"Come, come. Don't speak, dear." His mother whispers back. "You'll be fine."

He remembers her name; Hannah.

_A few days later they arrive in France, and as the doctor said, it seems to be much better for Allan. He recovers within a week, able to stand and talk probably now. And one day he wakes up, all happy and better, and his parents have disappeared._

Allan runs around, looking desperately to find his parents. But they are no where. He stops looking, sits down and closes his eyes. Just when he wanted to tell them about Tom. Useless! Soon or later, he knew that it would happen. Everyone at the end leaves him alone. He stands up again and walks towards the village, no baggage, no money. Just him in his old bloody outfit and the two swords he still possesses. The worst thing still is the fact that he's in France, he speaks no word French. He lets a tear slip his eye when he thinks about the Gang, he wants to go back, but his mind is in a twisted battle. Just when he thinks that he's done with battling dead, he now fights reason. Should he go back, or stay in France?

"I want to go back!" He screams, no one to hear him. He starts to cry. "Why did I have to die! Why did I have to pretend to be dead!" The sky roars, rain drops down. Making Allan cry even louder, not knowing what is going on. He falls down to the ground, his head hanging forward, eyes closed. "I miss them." He carefully whispers. Looking up again, catching the rain in his eyes. Blood that is sticking to his clothes washes off a bit. He wants to scream again, yell and growl in his frustration. He could go back, but has no money, nothing to sale, and besides, they think he's dead anyways. He stays to the ground, even when he gets really cold, he can feel that he's not totally healed yet. His wound in his leg hurts while he sits, his back hurts to when he hangs forward. Staying here would mean he could die again, then his fight would have been for nothing. He stands up, and walks on. How bad can his life become? He's not anymore in Robin's shadow!


	3. Paris

Ah, i saw Robin Hood today, and my story doesn't really fit in with the dead of Allan...  
So, I don't care, i'll just make something up to make it fit anyways. How hard can it be!  
Oh my god, all those deaths, makes you want to bring some more back to life.  
But I'll stay with Allan for a while (:

_It didn't take long before the fever that Allan had from his wounds came back, and by then he had only reached Paris. He damned his own life from what over came him, but there was someone willing to help him._

Allan has been sitting on the filthy ground in Paris for a few hours, he's coughing, blood, his wounds haven't healed yet. His face is white and his eyes red. He breaths heavily, his journey to Paris hadn't gone as planned, he had been unable to find any work and no one understood him. He had hardly slept, always waking up from nightmares about what could have happened to his friends back at Nottingham, he dreams of any dangerous and shocking event, for he had no idea.

Allan feels like a beggar, he isn't strong enough tot stand up and steal some money, that was what he did best in Nottingham.

A man walks past him, different from everyone else he stops. His face is different, his eyes are lighter than anything Allan has ever seen, grayish, but almost white. They are narrow and so is his mouth and his eyebrows. He can be older than Allan. They stare at each other, Allan with his sick puppy look, and the strange man wit some kind of pitiful look, but he isn't good at it.  
Allan is crawled together, cold, but the sun is shining hot.

"You look sick." The man says, he sits down on his legs and reaches out with one hand to Allan's forehead.

Allan doesn't move, he eels that the fever is winning over his arms and legs, sweat falls down his forehead, and the man only feels a few seconds.

"You're burning up."

Allan wants to reply, but he chooses not to.

The man stands up, reaches out his hand and smiles. "You have a fever."

Allan has no idea what the man wants, but how can he refuse help, it's not like everyone in Paris wants to take a filthy beggar in. he misses old times.

"Let me help you, please!"

Just now Allan notices that the man was speaking English, not even with an accent. Perfect English, with some Scottish pronunciations, like "r" and his "u". He stands up, leaning to the wall so he won't fall down.

_Allan thinks it sounded logical to come with the stranger, because all he wants is to get better. The man is nice to bring him into his house, it isn't very big, but Allan can life with just a roof above his head. The man has servants, who help Allan and care for him while the man goes out again.  
Is the man planning something with him? Allan first thoughts are, but he stops thinking when he is given a warm bath and a whole lot of food. The first night is not without nightmares but he feels better the next day, the fever is still around._

The next day Allan wakes when one of the servants comes in to bring him food. She does know about his low capability to speak French, she can talk a bit English herself.

"Good, you're awake!" She says and lays a plate in front of Allan on the bed. It's not like Allan suspected from a bed in France, he thought to see all the colors and different nice details, but this was just a normal bed, a normal house. Servants and a lot of Luxury, not much different from the Locksley mansion. "You're very lucky that Monsieur Lenco found you." She tells, Allan now knows the Lord of the mansion's name: Lenco. "He does this some times. Picking up very, very ill from the streets, he says he can heal them..." She paused. "I pray for you."

"Pray for me? 'Ow is that so?" Allan redeems himself, allowing himself to get back into old habits.

"He takes those that are already dead, they always die. To be honest, you're not looking very well."

Allan has to agree, he isn't feeling any better since his parents left him, since the fever struck him down. He feels his condition has only gotten worser. Although his sense have come back.

**Now, lets heal him and bring him back to the gang 3 shall we?**


	4. How to save a life

_Although knowing he's on the edge of live again, Allan keeps on fighting, this time helped by the many servants of Monsieur Lenco, who never comes to visit him. Until one day a doctor tells the household that Allan will die under his wounds and the fever, he talks still, trying to be his old self, he's weakened under the pain and many nightmares he still has, that day, he gets a visit from Monsieur Lenco, the Scot in Paris._

"Are you still fighting, Allan?" Lenco asks, the female servant had told him his visitors name, probably, like she had done with that of the Monsieur to Allan.

Allan nods, he does not dare to speak his mind in front of the Monsieur, afraid of being kicked at the moment he says something stupid.

"Surely, I can only help your state if you survive the fever." He says, with shady words, that seem to have no meaning, yet. "Can you beat the fever?"

"I can." Allan replies, not convinced himself, but hoping he will.

"then lets hope so." Monsieur Lenco whispers, his accent and his eyes are still bringing fort his main characteristics, or the only thing that Allan noticed first and still now he's sick. Lenco stands up, walks back to the door and disappears in the hallway.

_That's the last thing of him that Allan sees before he wins it from the fever. It had seemed an awful and useless fight, but not for nothing. From the moment that Lenco left things had gotten better, much better. He had survived, and now? The Monsieur spoke about helping __his state__._

Monsieur Lenco enters once more, this time smiling brightly making his eyes light up, his posture had changed, or this is just the first time Allan ever notices how the man looks without the expensive clothes on that he wared when they fist met and when he told him to survive.  
"You survived." He says with a laugh, not to long, just enough to show Allan his joy and happiness.

"I told you that I would." Allan says, now the fever is gone he's feeling much better, his back and legs still fail him sometimes, but mentally he's alright.

"Do you want to go back to Nottingham, Allan A Dale?" He asks.

Allan can not remember telling any of the servants what happened to him, or where. But it did not matter so much to him now. "I think I do." He responds.

"allow me to heal you then." Lenco whispers. "And I'll bring you there."

Allan has no idea what the Monsieur means, if he could heal him, why wait until the fever was over. He is confused, but wants to stand and walk very badly, he nods.

"Good." Lenco whispers, pushing his hand against Allan's head.

_(Bringing in some fantasy, but don't worry, Allan stays same old )_

When Lenco closes his eyes Allan can feel the pain flow away, all the pain, all the wounds slowly disappears. Allan can see smoke rise from the corners of the Monsieur's mouth, something changes in his expression, like he's absorbing all the pain that Allan has been around with. Then his fingers leave and he takes back his hand.

"What...?" Allan can barely speak, he's confused about what just happened, but all the pain is gone, he's so happy to have survived. Without giving Lenco a look of gratefulness he jumps up and walks over to the chair where his clothes are laying, clean and whole, he puts them on and returns to thank the Scot. "You... how? That was amazing."

Lenco nods, but does not show any happy features. "You're good now?"

"More than good." Allan yells. "I feel amazing, perfect!"

"Good." Lenco says, this time a smile does appear, but it costs him strength.

"And you?" Allan asks, noticing how the man had gone back in health after healing, his face was pale, just as that of Allan must have been when he was sick. He could not bare to see the person that saved him share the same pain he once had.

"I will be." Lenco answers, after a long silence his face gets back to the normal color and he smiles brightly.  
Allan rises one edge of his mouth and laughs a bit silly, on which Lenco starts laughing too. And without knowing anything about each other, but names and other facts, they start laughing and drinking like they're the best of friends. While Allan keeps his promise in the back of his head. The Monsieur will bring him there.

**Next on:**

**Journey Back Home.**

**Lenco keeps his promise and travels back with Allan to Nottingham, secret about both of them are revealed and they run into an old friend.**


	5. Journey Back Home

**_Allan starts his journey back home, together with the person that saved his life, Lenco._**

Paris isn't at all quiet at night, everywhere people party and the city bursts of amusement. Allan sits on a black chestnut horse and stares in front of him, caught by the voices of Paris at night. He waits for Lenco still, who has promised to bring him to Nottingham. About that, Allan asks no questions, he is already happy for the company, and the fact that the Monsieur will pay for everything. The best way to survive a long trip is with a lot of money.  
Allan doesn't know anything about the Monsieur, besides his name, his birth land, that's he's rich and that he helps him. But he's sure to find out everything if they hold a long conversation while riding.  
Lenco is not the thing that races through his mind, it's seeing the gang again. He has different feelings about riding out to meet them again. He doesn't want to, he hates them for the fact that they're the cause of his "dead", but from deep inside, he loves them so much that he wants to go back and hold them in his arms again. There is still that thought of unknowing in his head, he hopes to hear stories of the gang surviving and freeing Nottingham, about Robin who saved everyone. He dreams of falling into their arms again, of crying of happiness when he sees them. Of them being perfectly happy too and telling him how much they've missed him.  
Lenco wakes Allan out of his dream, yelling him to ride out already.

-

A few hours later, when the sun starts rising and Paris is hardly in their vision anymore, Allan starts talking. "Can I ask a few questions?"

Lenco looks up, surprised. "Uhm, sure..." He replies, unsure.

Allan smiles, having thought about meeting the gang the whole way to this point he decides to get to know Lenco a bit more. Because, Lenco knows a lot about him. "Do you have a last name?"

"What...?" Lenco says, being even more surprised. "I expected some more dangerous question, but this is all you can think off?"

"Can you just answer the questions?"

Lenco laughs. "Sure, whatever you want! No, I don't have a last name, at least not one that I keep..."

Allan rises an eyebrow, thinking that the monsieur is indeed a weird person. "Are you serious?"

The Monsieur nods.  
"Why have you helped me?"

"Haven't I answered that question before, I can recall I did."

"Well, I must have decided not to pay attention. And how much of a problem is it to answer it again." Allan says, still risen his eyebrow. He moves a bit around on his horse and stares at Lenco, who looks forward at the road.

"Because you're special. But I guess you're after the whole story, aren't you?"

"Certainly I am!"

Lenco laughs, and points his eyes at Allan. "Well, I was traveling to one of my brothers, when I heard about Robin Hood and his gang of outlaws. So, I went to pay a visit to Nottingham..."

"You've been in Nottingham?!" Allan disturbed him in his story.

"Yes, I've been there just on that moment when you saved little John."

Allan starts thinking, when that was, not long ago. It made him fall a tear, he had helped John, and what did John do to him, blame him for treason. "Then already."

"I watched you die, I watched how you were still alive, and when you're gang wanted to burn you _alive_..." He says with terror in his voice. "I was given to assignment to cover you in cloths, and I saved you by covering some other dead guy. I smuggled you out of the city, and made sure you were save."

"By leaving me with my parents?!" Allan has listened to the story with a little sense of amazement, hardly believing it.

"Not my best idea, but I thought they would be bringing you to Paris. How wrong was I?" Lenco turned his head from shame.

"Very wrong!" Allan backs up his point, although that's not what Lenco wants to hear.

"Allan!?" A voice from besides them calls.

Allan and Lenco stops their horses, looking aside.

"Allan A Dale?" A young tall man stands up from the grass besides the road, followed by a colored women and two horses, they were hiding in the grass.

Allan jumps off his horse when he recognizes Will and Djaq in the two strangers. "Djaq, Will! What are you doing here?!"

"We could ask you the same, Allan." Djaq says, giving one of the horses to Will.

**Next on:**

**My Old Friend**

**Allan, Will and Djaq catch up on what they missed. **


	6. My Old Friend

**It has been a long time since I updated this story. But I thought, better upload its last written chapter. I don't know if I'll continue!**

"So, what are the two of you doing here?" Allan asks, he sits down on one of the beds, he has just told his own story, about being blamed and all. Djaq and Will have listened to his story as if he was making it up. "They never learn." Djaq had said.  
"We, we're on our way to Nottingham, it has been a long time, so we thought we come pay a visit to our old friends." Will speaks. "We never expected to find one of them on our way."  
Djaq sits next to Will on one bed, leaning into him. While Allan is on the bed opposite of them, and Lenco still stands by the door. "You haven't told us about your friend yet, Allan. Who is he?"  
"He's the person that saved me..." Lenco shoots Allan a dangerous look. "He... took me out of Nottingham and brought me to Paris to heal." Allan has some idea of what he isn't allowed to say, for instance the ways that were used to heal him.  
"That's nice of him." Djaq speaks, nodding at Lenco. "What is your name?"  
"Lenco." He says shortly.  
Will and Djaq only nod, it seems like that conversation has just ended.  
"The canal is a day ride from here, if we leave early we might make it before late tomorrow evening." Lenco informs, he walks away from the door and lays down on the bed that was his.  
"Sure." Allan says, he gives Will and Djaq a simple look and does as Lenco did.  
Minutes later everyone is asleep.  
"Allan!" Lenco whispers, he has put his hand on Allan's shoulder and is looking over him with watchful eyes.  
"Huh..." Allan answers, half asleep.  
"Promise you won't reveal the way I've healed your body, to anyone!" His eyes wander off in the darkness, pointing at Will and Djaq.  
"I won't, I promise." Allan whispers, irritated by the man waking him from his sleep.  
"Allan, wake up!" The voice of Djaq yells in his ear.  
Allan jumps up, completely awake, he stares into the sweet eyes of the Saracen. He looks around, both Will and Lenco have gone. "Do we have to leave?"  
"No, we first have breakfast. I thought it was time to wake you." She bits her lip in a moment of silence, sitting on Allan's bed. Allan has pulled himself up, so his face is on the same height as hers. "I have to ask you something, Allan A Dale."  
When she calls his name Allan can just guess it's something serious, her facial expression means no good.  
"Are you keeping any secrets from us?"  
Allan shakes his head, his breathing has speed up a bit. "No, none that I can think of!" He tries to give an answer that matches his normal reactions.  
Djaq smiles. "Good... so, you don't have anything to hide on that man?"  
Allan shakes his head again. "He's bringing me to Nottingham, he's a nice guy. That's all I can tell."  
Djaq nods. "Come, lets have breakfast!" The moment she turns around her face changes, she doesn't trust his answers, he's hiding something, and she will find out what it is!


End file.
